Schooled in Anime
by 1 DeathGoddess
Summary: Welcome to Anime High. Jenna is the new girl to this crazy school of mine. Let's see how she'll do with the crazy classes, teaches and activities, all taught by some of the characters of Bleach, Deathnote, Outlaw Star,Blood Plus and more! spoilers, kinda
1. Welcome!

Ok, so this is a crossover of all my favorite Animes, including Bleach, Deathnote, Outlaw Star, Vampire Hunter D, Skip Beat, Blood+ and a little Naruto. All of my favorite characters are the teachers, teaching classes they were meant to teach.

* * *

Schooled in Anime!

It was Jenna's first day at her new school. She just moved into town and was going to her first day of classes. She was a little exited, because she was going to Anime High, or AH. She was curious to how her first time here would go. It was the first day of classes for everyone. Her mother dropped her off at the front of the school and drove away, leaving her daughter behind. It looked like a regular high school, plants, buildings, students and stuff. It was like your average high school. Jenna had her backpack full of pencils, binders and lunch and un-slung it to get the paper that came to her house, telling what to do and a map of the campus.

Go to Room 34 to pick up your final schedule 

Jenna walked down the hall towards where her map said Room 34 was. It was a little early; there weren't many people around. She walked into the building and down the gray halls. It was very gloomy, but there were some windows to brighten it all up. She walked past lockers and classrooms. Nothing scary about them at all.

"Let's see, Room 31, 32, 33….34." Jenna counted in her head and came to the Guidance office. It said 'Guidance office.' Jenna opened the door, shyly, and stepped in.

"OMG! What's with all this sand?" She said confused as she stepped into a pile of sand, some of it getting in her shoe. She closed the door and tried shaking the sand out of her shoe, fiercely. She looked around the office. It was all covered in sand. "What the hell?" Jenna thought. "Does the Guidance counselor love sand or something?" She was in the main lobby of the office. She walked to the desk. There was a man behind it with red hair and what looked like a lot of eyeliner.

"Umm, Hi. I'm here to pick up my schedule." Jenna smiled and handed him her papers. He looked around for it and handed her the schedule.

"Here." He said in a scary voice that made Jenna's hair stand on end. She grabbed it quickly and tried to calm down. She didn't want to look so scared and weak on her first day. Then she guessed she should make casual conversation with him. She noticed the tattoo on his forehead.

"Um, cool tattoo. What does it mean?" She asked pleasantly.

"Go to class." He responded in the same tone, maybe even scarier.

"Ok." She squeaked and fled out the door. She ran a bit down the hall, almost hitting a trashcan. She finally stopped to look at her schedule.

1p. Rm 140- Home Ec.

2p. Gym- PE

3p. Rm 66- Vampires 101

4p. Rm 12- Adv. Technology

5p. Rm. 145- Drawing Manga

6p. Rm. 201 Drama

Wow, there weren't a lot of regular type classes. Some of them seemed like electives. Jenna was glad she at least had advanced technology. Jenna loved computers and that kind of stuff. Jenna looked around and noticed that were a lot more students. She looked at the wall clock in the hall and saw it was 7:54. Class started at 8:00. Could she really find room 140 in time? She was going to have to ask someone. She saw a brown haired girl about her grade. She walked briskly up to her and asked,

"Do you know where Rm.140 is?" Jenna asked a bit shyly. The girls smiled back kindly.

"You must be new here. It's down this hall, and take a left. I think it's near the end of the hall." She responded.

"Thank you so much!" Jenna replied happily and dashed down the hall to her class.

_**Brrrring!**_

The 5-minute bell rung and people began to rush to their classes. Jenna joined the rush and made her way to Rm. 140.

* * *

woot! I think this will be one of the more fun ones to write. I can't wait to see how normal humans will react to the craziness of the characters. Next, Home Ec. 


	2. Home Ec

Ok, now it's time for Home Ec. Yes, Major characters are going to be introduced. Prepare yourselves...

**Home Ec.**

Jenna finally found her way to Rm. 140. It was of course, very hard to find. She squeezed out of the flow of traffic, into the door and the classroom. She brushed out the wrinkles in her new, school outfit that came from shoving past people in order to get to class in time. She looked around the room and saw that almost all the seats were filled. She took an empty seat near the front of the room. Surrounding the desks were counters, ovens, cloth and sewing machines. Jenna got settled into her chair and placed her bag besides her on the ground. Shortly after she sat, the teacher walked into the room. He had sleek black hair and glasses, and was dressed in a neat suit. He pushed up his glasses with his fingers before he introduced himself.

"Hello Students. I'm am Professor Ishida and I am your Home Ec. Teacher along with my assistant…." Ishida looked around and frowned. "Well, I guess he's not here yet. But let's get started anyways." He looked around at all the students. He started to pass out a few papers to the students in the front. "Ok, pass these sheets down the row." He said. Jenna grabbed a sheet and passed the stack back. She looked down to see different ideas of the kinds of things she was going to be doing. There was cooking deserts, sewing, childcare and other normal Home Ec. stuff. As the class silently read, a slight clicking noise was heard. People began to murmur,

"What's that?" Professor Ishida listened around and went to the supply closet. He opened it and looked inside.

"Professor Lawliet! What are you doing in there?" He opened the door fully and Jenna gazed in confusion as she looked upon the Professor, huddled on the floor of the supply closet, typing on a laptop. The messy-haired, wide-eyed Professor Lawliet looked up.

"I told to call me Ryuzaki." He stated under his breath. He looked around. "Oh, class has started? I'm sorry. I was just trying to figure out who…" Ryuzaki explained. But he was cut off.

"Stop doing Kira case work. If the principal catches you working on that, you're in trouble." Professor Ishida yelled.

"He always picks on me. It's bad enough he makes me wear shoes." Professor Ryuzaki complained and looked down at his feet.

Professor Ryuzaki climbed out from out of the closet and stood. He stared at the class and the class stared back at him. He calmly walked to the stool behind the teacher's desk and sat on it. It was weird how he put his feet up to the stool and observed the class. Jenna thought he didn't really look like a professional teacher.

"Ok then." Professor Ishida began. "So we are first going to learn about basic sewing, taught by me mostly. Then we will move on to other topics like childcare and cooking, as you can see on your handout." A boy raised his hand.

"What kind of cooking?" He asked. Professor Ishida began to say something, but was cut of by Professor Ryuzaki.

"Cake, lots and lots of cake."

"Why cake? Can we make pizza? I like pizza." The boy asked.

"No, cake." Professor Ryuzaki said. "And I'll be judging it personally." He added.

"Of course you will, you're sugar dependent." Professor Ishida said.

"Well, you a nerd." Professor Ryuzaki commented back.

"Insomniac."

"Stupid Quincy pride."

"Shut up!" Professor Ishida growled in anger. Then he looked back at the class. He pushed up his glasses and pretended like nothing happened. "But first, I'll teach you all how to use the machinery in here. In this class, you will be spending time throughout the room. You'll hardly ever use your seats." A small cheer went up, but quickly was hushed when a face appeared in the door window. It was a young man with neat, brown hair. He opened the door and cleared his throat to get the attention of the class.

"Oh, it seems our principal has come to check on us." Professor Ishida notified everyone.

"Oh great." Professor Ryuzaki said quietly and turned from the door. The principal walked in and smiled at the class, then the professors. He was dressed very professionally.

"Hello class. I hope you all having a nice first day. I am Principal Yagami." He smiled. "I just wanted to see how everyone is doing and make sure Professor Ryuzaki here isn't making you slave away at making desserts or anything."

"I wanted to teach adv. logical thinking, anyways." Professor Ryuzaki said. The principal ignored him.

"No, it's fine." The class murmured a bit, here and there.

"Well, that's good. Ok, have a nice day everyone." Principal Yagami said and started walking out.

"Kira." Professor Ryuzaki coughed.

"What was that Ryuzaki?" The principal asked and glared.

"Sorry, little cough. It was nothing." Professor Ryuzaki replied and smiled a big grin. Principal Yagami walked out. It seemed like a brief, yet strange visit to Jenna. There was clearly something that she was missing, big time.

"Ok, so, has anyone have any sewing experience?" Professor Ishida asked. Damn. Jenna couldn't help but raise her hand in honesty. All those badges she sewed on for scouting gave her experience. Jenna raised her hand and just her luck, the professor picked her to come up and demonstrate in front of EVERYONE on her first day.

"What is your name?" Professor Ryuzaki asked.

"Jenna." Jenna said, just loud enough for the back to hear it. She didn't want to have to say much more.

"Ok, Jenna. Can you sew these two pieces of cloth together?" Professor Ishida asked. Thank God her long, brown hair was tied into a ponytail or it would of gotten in her face. Jenna wanted to get down from the front ASAP. She pressed the petal down and quickly stitched the two pieces of cloth together. She then put the cloth on the table. Professor Ishida said,

"Good work, you're already a step ahead."

"It's a little crooked though." Professor Ryuzaki criticized.

"Oh." Jenna mumbled in embarrassment and walked down to her seat and sat, feeling bad. A few more students went up and tried their best at sewing, all receiving some sort of critic from one of the professors.

_**Brrrring!**_

The bell had rung.

"Hmmm, time's up already. Ok, have a good first day." Professor Ishida waved and Jenna got her thing and ran off to her next period. What was it again, gym?


	3. Gym

woohoo! My next chapter! It's time for gym and things are going to get interesting, including a new friend for Jenna. Bleach fans swarm!

* * *

**Gym**

Jenna found her way to the gym easily. It was the largest building on campus. She had seen it on her way in and it was hard to miss. She walked into the echo of the large gym, greeted by the warm, stuffy, sweaty smell of most gyms. She saw her fellow classmates seated on the bleachers on one side of the gym. She walked over and sat her self down somewhere in the middle of the rows. She places her backpack besides her and waited for class to start. As more kids piled onto the bleachers, it became even louder.

"Hey." One girl said next to Jenna.

"Hey, I'm Jenna." Jenna responded, although it was awkward how random their conversation was.

"Hey, I'm Kathy. I'm new here. I'm trying to meet people." Kathy said. She had short, black hair and dark eyes. She was dressed in jeans and a dark blue tank top. She seem like she'd be the quiet type, but she was actually quite friendly. "So, what classes do you have?" Kathy asked her. Jenna took her schedule out and gave it to Kathy to look at.

"Hey, I have Vampires 101 and Drama with you. Now I'll know someone there."

"Yeah. I'm new here too." Jenna replied happily. She had found someone that she could relate to. The bell shrilled. _**Brrrrinnngg!**_

"Hey, where the teacher? Are we supposed to do anything, like get our uniforms?" Kathy asked. Jenna just shrugged her shoulders. People began to mumble about what they were to do. The side doors opened and the teacher walked in. He was carrying a large box. He set them down in the middle of the floor.

"Ok, come take your uniforms. Please find your right size." Said the teacher, his bright hair contrasted his blue robes very well, and it was hard to not pay attention to him. The students rushed down from the bleachers, almost knocking Jenna and Kathy down and rushed to grab the uniforms. Jenna walked up more calmly then her classmates to the box. By the time she got there, there were only a few left. They were strange uniforms, more like robes. They were dark blue with long pants and sleeves. Jenna glances at some of the uniforms and realized that none would fit her small body. She tried to get the teacher's attention.

"Umm, mister… uhh."

"Kurosaki, Mr. Kurosaki." Mr. Kurosaki told her.

"I can't find any uniforms in my size. They're all too big." Jenna complained.

"Ehh… well, I'll go borrow some. Be right back class." Mr. Kurosaki yelled to everyone. "Go get changed in the locked room quickly."

"Wait, Mr. Kurosaki! I need a smaller one too." A small, nerdy-looking boy piped up.

"Ok, two small uniforms then." Mr. Kurosaki went back out the side doors and was gone for a bit. Jenna sat back down on the bench with the other boy and waited as everyone else went to change.

About five minutes later, a few students returned. Then Mr. Kurosaki returned as well, holding up two uniforms.

"Here you go, one for the young lady and one from the boy." He smiled and held out a uniform to them both. Jenna took and uniform, which was cold as ice. She held it by the fingertips to keep her hand from getting frostbite. _Was it kept in a freezer or something?_ She walked towards the door that some of the other girls were coming from. She had walked into the girls' locker room. She wandered down the rows of lockers and settled down on one of the benches. She quickly undressed and slipped the robe over her body and tied it around her the way she thought it was supposed to be tied. It was still very cold and Jenna shivered as she wrapped it around her. Jenna grabbed her clothes and walked back into the gym, where everyone had just about settled. Jenna walked up to her seat and shoved her clothes into the bag. Once everyone had sat down, Mr. Kurosaki began to speak.

"Ok people. For gym today, we are going to run five laps around the gym as a warm-up and then we are going to practice a little zanpakuto fighting…"

"A what?" The little boy, who had gotten a smaller uniform, asked.

"A zanpak… sword fighting!" Mr. Kurosaki told him, in frustration. "Now everyone begin your laps." He commanded and everyone hopped of the bleachers. Jenna began to run around the gym with her classmates and new friend, Kathy. Her legs ached as she rounded the fourth lap. She should of exercised more during the summer and not let go so much. Her shoes squeaked with each step she made around the gym. She stopped to breath at the end of her last lap, Kathy right besides her. Jenna noticed a contained of wooden sticks next to Mr. Kurosaki. As soon as everyone had finished their laps, Mr. Kurosaki started to hand out the sticks.

"So everyone, I'm going to teach you some basic movements with these practice sticks. You must be very careful to not hit anyone right now. So listen up and listen good." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Now line up in rows, facing me." He told the class. Everyone slowly shifted and moved about until there was some formation, resembling rows.

"Now copy my movement." Mr. Kurosaki told everyone. Swing, swing, jab. Swing, swing, jab. Jenna copied the moves to the best of her ability.

"Please continue copying the movements…Hey you guys!" Mr. Kurosaki yelled at two boys who were hitting each other with sticks. "Stop that or I will send you to the office!" The stopped after his threat was made and continued the movements. Jenna got bored after a few minutes, trying to perfect her sword fighting. But things got interesting when two other kids came barging into the class. _Were they kids? They looked short enough. _

"Ichigo! Where are my robes?" The black-haired one yelled, dressed in a suit like the rest of the teachers.

"Kurosaki! We need those before we go back to Soul Society! Where are they? We know you took them." The white haired one yelled.

"Ummm… well, you see, some of the kids needed to borrow some, and yours fit them." Mr. Kurosaki mumbled.

"Are you calling us small!?!?" They both yelled at the same time.

"Wait! That's not what I meant." Mr. Kurosaki protested.

"Yes it is! _Sode no Shirayuki!!_" The black-haired one yelled.

"Ahhh! Wait! Class dismissed. Go get chang… ahhh!" Mr. Kurosaki yelled, as he dodged a icey attack from the black-haired one. Jenna, along with the rest of the class, ran for saftey. They rushed into the locked room and shut the door behind them. They proceed to change with the clothes they had remembered to bring.Jenna thought of that atack the one who's robe she was probaly wearing. _Maybe that was why her robes were so cold?_ Jenna walked out of the locker room with Kathy.

"Wait. I'm going to return this." Jenna said, holding up her robe.

"It's your fueneral." Kathy said. They walked up to the gym door. Jenna couldn't hear any fighting. She quickly rushed in and noticed that the fight had lead outside. She left the robes on the bench and ran back to the door. She walked up to Kathy and nodded.

"Ok. I'm all set. Let's go to class." Jenna said. They walked towards the door and past other students who were making comments on the fight that went down in Gym. Jenna and Kathy walked to the door, just as the bell let out a _**Brrriiinnnggg!!!**_

* * *

woot! There you go. If you forget, Vampires 101 is next. I'd have to say this will be a favorite of mine, right after Home Ec. If you saw my summary, you can olny guess who the teachers will be...


	4. Vampires 101

Yes! Vampire time! I love vampire animes! Let the blood sucking begin! No, not really... Blood Plus and Vampire Hunter D are the ones I'm talking about.

* * *

Vampires 101

Jenna and Kathy walked quickly to Room 66. They jogged up the stairs, trying to avoid getting pushed down by overzealous students. They turned the corner from the stairs and right into Room 66. Kathy pointed to two open seats next to each other. Jenna gladly sat down in one and proceeded to make small talk with Kathy. Kathy was new here, she had moved from Florida when her dad got a new job. She was 16, liked onion pizza and dreamed of becoming a writer.

"I have so many ideas for poems and books." Kathy told her. Jenna wished her luck on her dream.

_**BBBRRRIIINNNGG!**_

The woman teacher stood up at her desk. She had short, black hair and glowing red eyes. She looked like she was the rest of the students' age.

"Hello students. I'm Professor Saya. Welcome to the first day of Vampires 101. And this is my co-professor, Professor D." Professor Saya motioned to Professor D, who had appeared out of nowhere. He waved as students looked at him. He was dressed in all black and was surprisingly handsome for a teacher. The girls around the room began awing.

"Girls! Can we please get to today's lesson? Don't underestimate me because I look young. I'm actually older then any of you." Professor Saya shouted. The class calmed down at her sharp tone. Professor Saya shook her head.

"Ok, now, there will be many things to learn in this class. You will learn the history of vampires, legends, lifestyle and how to 'deal' with one." Professor Saya explained. A girl raised her hand.

"Yes?" Professor Saya called on her.

"Are you guys vampires?" The girl asked.

"Yes, we are types of vampires."

"So there are types of vampires?"

"Yes."

"What kind?"

"Well, I'm a Chiroptera and Professor D is a dhampir."

"Oh…ok!" The girl smiled and was quiet. Another student raised their hand.

"Yes? What now?" Professor Saya asked.

This time, it was a boy. "Does Professor D ever talk?"

"Yes, I talk." Professor D said. The boy looked at him strangly when he spoke, he thought for a moment and shrugged his shoulders. Then he sat down, his question awnsered.

"Well, I can see this will a great class, so thirsty for knowledge ." Professor Saya smiled, reveling her teeth. The class' eyes grew wide at her remark and choice of words. They sat back farther in their seats. Professor Saya sighed.

"We're not going to eat you. Don't worry." She looked at Professor D, "It's like this every year..." Professor D nodded in agreement.

Professor Saya and Professor D handed out the textbooks to the class.

_Great, textbook are so fun to read. _Jenna thought sarcasticaly to herself. Jenna took he copy of Getting to Know Vampiric Beings and flipped through it. There were some pretty graphic pictures in the book. Jenna flashed some to Kathy, who ewwed back in disproval. But it made it only seem more interesting. Professor Saya got everyone's attention.

"Ok, so here's a list of things you need to bring tomarrow." Professor Saya said. Everyone got out their notepads and wrote.

"A stake, a cross, some garlic and a sword." She listed. People looked up at the mantion of the sword.

"We don't have swords." Kathy spoke up, then quickly went back down into her seat.

"Oh, wow. Well, I don't want you to go have to buy them.." Professor Saya said.

"I will go ask the PE teacher." Professor D said. Jenna was confused and raised her hand.

"What?' Professor saya pointed at Jenna.

"I don't think you can." Jenna said.

"Why?" Professor D asked.

"Well, Mr. Kurosaki had some sorta fight with this short teacher-person." Jenna began.

"Oh, great. This again. Those shinigami need to cool it." Professor Saya commented. "I'll just ask later." Professor Saya shuffled some papers around.

"You all need to get these signed." She handed out the papers. "They are permission slips for you to take overnight classes when the time calls for it. There are also medical consent forms for you and your parents to sign."

"Why do we nedd to sign medical forms?" A girl asked.

"They sure ask a lot of questions…" Professor D said. Professor Saya shook her head.

"It's just a percaution. Vampires aren't cuddly people." A few students giggles under their breath. Both professor stared coldly at them. "We just want to make sure that we can care for you properly if it calls for it." Professor Saya explained. The students moved uncomfortable in their seats. Kathy and Jenna gave each other unsure glances. Kathy began to twirl here hair nervously. Jenna itched her face a bit.

"Were you not told that this was a hard, dangerous class?" Professor D asked everyone. The students mumbled under their breaths. They were too uncomfortable already, with their lives in jepordy and whatnot.

"Well, if you want to leave now, you can." Professor Saya told the class. But noone wanted to seem like a sissy the first day back. Everyone stayed sitting.

"Ok then." Professor Saya said. "Now, I know you will all hate homework on the first day, but.." She began. The class goaned in horror at the word 'homework'. Both Professors glared at the class, everyone quickly shut up. "But today will be a light load. Just read pages 10 through 23. There will be a quiz on it at the end of the week." The class groaned again, as if they never had homework before. Jenna wrote down her homework on a piece of paper and shovedin into her backpack pocket.

**_BBBRRRIIINGGG_**

"See you later." Kathy waved and walked down the hall. Jenna looked back at her schedule. It said _Advanced Technology_ Room 12. Jenna thought she say that room downstairs. She walked to the stairs and slowly desended. She loved Technology.

* * *

Yay! Here you go. I wish I could of thought about more things for D to say. He's a complicated character. Well, next is Technology. I hope I remember stuff from Outlaw Star. Oh, and more Deathnote, because my friend loves Matt so much. 


End file.
